


How To Tell You're A Douchebag

by broketrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M, No Underage Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broketrbl/pseuds/broketrbl
Summary: Number 1: When you notice someone shorter than you walking and pretend you didn't notice them, and purposely bump into them, knocking them over."Now, that's oddly specific."Or where Johnny finds a book that a certain Thai boy is writing about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I did some time last year, I just changed the characters and other things around.

Ten walked down the hallway with his group of friends like the boss ass bitches they think they are. His group of friends consisted of Yuta, Jungwoo, Taeyong, Sicheng, and Doyoung. Jungwoo was a new student who somehow made his way into the group. No one really seemed to care since Jungwoo is one of the nicest and sweetest people at school.

Ten scowled when he saw Johnny run into a freshman, knocking him down and continue walking like nothing happened. Ten shut his locker and walking over to freshman.

"Are you okay?" Ten asked, offering a hand to the shorter boy. The freshman nodded and took his hand.

"Yeah, I know I'm short but I didn't think he was completely take advantage of it." He chuckled.

"He's such a douchebag." Ten said, the freshman nodded in agreement. The bell rung indicating that first period has started.

"I'm Chittaphon or Ten, by the way." Ten said.

The freshman smiled, "I'm Donghyuck, hope to see you around." Donghyuck waved goodbye and walked away.

Ten walked into his first class, English, and sat in a desk at the front of the class. He pulled out a notebook from back bag. The cover of the notebook was titled 'How To Tell You're A Douchebag.' It was a book he was working on.

Number 1: When you notice someone shorter than you walking and pretend you didn't notice them, and purposely bump into them, knocking them over.


	2. 1

Ten would considered writing his passion. It was something he'd do when he was bored or simply in the mood. He almost always had the urge to write. Song writing was something hard for him. He wantd his lyrics to be meaningful and to have purpose, not random bullshit that means nothing, nor has a purpose. None of that "I want to suck his dick" or "bend me over the table" nonsense he hears in songs now and days. 

Everyday, he would write one line in the notebook on the desk in his bedroom. He would wake up, try to write one sentence that summarized a dream he had, and went on with his day; it was apart of his routine.

One day, he wanted to be bold; he decided to bring the notebook to school with him. He wanted to see if he could come up with lyrics while at school. He believed that if he could write at school, he could do it everywhere.

He placed the notebook in his locker, along with a few other school items. He had a test in calculus, he didn't want his urge to write to get in the way.

After the bell rung, he soon found himself in front of his locker, that appeared to be broken into. It was wide open and his things were scattered on the floor. Ten wondered who could have done this as he picked up his items. The only person who knew the combination to his locker was Yuta, but he would never do this, plus Yuta was already in English.

'Wait! Where's my lyric book?' Ten thought. He looked through his stuff, he was silently having a mental breakdown. He pulled his hair with a sigh after looking through his stuff. It wasn't there. He quickly unzipped his backpack and searched through it, just in case he might've put in there by mistake. He growled and pulled his hair again. It wasn't there, either. Someone must've took it.

Ten slammed his locker shut after stuffing all his stuff in there and stormed to the boy's restroom. He was beyond pissed and was freaking out inside. He was currently missing social studies, but he didn't care, he needed to splash his face with water.

He paused at the bathroom and bent down to tie his shoes, to avoid tripping over them. He was such a clumsy fuck. He'd probably trip over air. He heard some laughter and chatter coming form inside the restroom.

"...You're so beautiful, I can't deny..." A familiar voiced said from inside. Ten gasped in anger. That was a line from his song. He stormed in the bathroom. Johnny Seo and Jaehyun Jung were standing by the sinks, laughing at whatever was in the notebook Johnny was holding. Specifically, Ten's notebook.

Ten snatched the notebook from Johnnys hands and glared up at the red-haired boy so ready to punch him in his dick. Johnny smirked down at Ten.

"What a lovely lyric book you have there. I hope you didn't plan on making that into a real song." Johnny teased. 'What an asshole.' Ten thought.

"I should kick your ass for breaking into my locker." Ten growled. He so wanted to punch Johnny in his handsome face. He won't deny that Johnny is so good looking, but he only wished he wasn't a douchebag.

"As if you can even reach my ass. The best you could do is bite my ankles, short stuff. If you want to go up against me, you'll have to grow three-feet taller. Cmon, Jaehyun, let's go before the midget gets angry again." And with that being said, Johnny and Jaehyun left, leaving the very angry Thai boy in the bathroom.

Ten glanced at the notebook in his hands and smiled.

"You're gonna be reborn as a lyric book and a story book. Your second name is gonna be How To Tell You're A Douchebag." 

-

Ten and Yuta are currently at lunch. The rest of their friends are currently in lunch detention. Apparently, copying each other during a group project was considered cheating. Ten is writing down what Johnny did to his friend, Donghyuck, a few days ago while Yuta was going on about how he wants to become the dankest meme of all time. Ten rolled his eyes at Yuta and wrote down number two.

"Hey, are you even listening? What are you writing?" Yuta asked, glancing over Ten's shoulder.

"Here, read it." Ten offered and slid the notebook over to Yuta. Yuta furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at what was written.

"Number two: taking something that doesn't belong to you and deciding to be a prick to the person the item belonged to.'...?" Yuta read with a but of confusion in his voice.

Ten took a sip of his orange juice and asked, "What?"

"I'm confused on what this is."

"I'm writing a book on different scenarios on how to tell you're a douchebag. Those two scenarios actually happened. By who you may ask? By Johnny Seo." Ten explained.

"Oh...well, how many different scenarios are gonna be?" Yuta asked. His mouth was full of the cold ass pizza that was on his tray. Ten cringed and shrugged.

"However, many Johnny decides to give me."

"I should write a book on drama queens."

"So, it will be an autobiography?"

"Shut up!"

-

Number two: taking something that doesn't belong to you and deciding to be a prick to the person the item belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are some errors, like I said this is an old story and tried to edit it as best as I could.


End file.
